Blastpear
Seperate page coming soon for more expansion for seperate game! Infobox 1= |-|Infobox 2= Blastpear is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is a large pear with a small cannon leaning out of his mouth to shoot large pears forward. He will shoot these pears at a slow and steady rate, but these pears perform good damage to whoever they hit. These pears will become 3% less powerful each space they progress to hit a zombie. When he is about to be eaten, he will perform a kamikaze move where he releases a pear in each of the four cardinal directions. Origin Blastpear is a pun between "pear" and "blaster". The blaster end of the spectrum is inspired by range blasters from [https://splatoonwiki.org/wiki/Splatoon Splatoon], which deal heavy damage, but shoot slowly. Thus leading to his slow firing rate with his heavy damaging pears. Stats Appearance Blastpear is a simple looking pear with a couple of red spots. His wackiest attribute is his cannon that sticks from where his mouth should be. This cannon isn't very big, but it's enough to shoot his large pears. Exclusive Availability and Tournament Shortly after the release of the Plants vs. Zombies game in which he debuted, he was released into Plants vs. Zombies 2 as a premium plant. For one week, he was available in the shop for $4.99 ($5.99 in Canada) as well as in other special packages. During this period, he was crowned "Plant of the Week". For this one week, there was also a special Battlez tournament, entitled Blastpear's Pearilous Tournament. This tournament only lasted for a week, and by reaching 100 points, the player could unlock Blastpear for free. There are other special prizes for this tournament, although they are mostly seed packets and coins. Strategies Blastpear is best used as the only offensive attacking plant in the lane, as he is all that is needed, and sun is best saved for creating defenses in the further lanes, so Blastpears can be protected. In easier levels, all that may be needed is sun-producing plants and a line of Blastpears. Blastpears can be used well with Enchant-mint plants that are single use only, such as Hypno-Shroom, but having other plants of the Enchant-mint family, such as Intensive Carrot and Caulipower can quickly become costly and can ruin your chances at winning the level. Blastpear is a very independent plant who can only be used in certain situations. Gallery Blastpear.png|Blastpear HD Blastpear on lawn.png|Blastpear on a lawn Trivia *When boosted by Appease-mint, Blastpear will shoot a large pear forward which does incredible damage (as well as splash damage) to the first zombie it hits. *Blastpear's original concept featured his projectile pears exploding upon first impact, whether it be a zombie, plant, zombie projectile, or anything else that will invade the lawn. This concept was quickly scrapped, at least for it's appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as that extra ability made him several times harder to use, as well as not fitting well with the mechanics of the game. *He will perform his kamikaze move when he has 2 nps remaining, so if he gets squished in one hit, he will not be able to perform his kamikaze move. *Blastpear's concept was created shortly before the announcement of Imp Pear, and so the concept of a pear had not been used previously. Category:Hoola's Plants Category:2019 Plant Contest Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive Attacking Plants Category:Appease-mint Family plants Category:PvZ2 Category:Fruit Category:Fruit Plants Category:Premium Plants